La Primera Vez
by 39medalla
Summary: Lo mas difícil de hacer el amor por primera vez, no es hacerlo, si no saber a quién escoger. RosalindxJosey.


**Primera Vez.**

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, temblaba, sudaba, sus dientes castañeaban y sentía náuseas. Avía llegado el momento de perder su virginidad. Quería desmayarse, llorar, gritar o salir corriendo como una imbécil. Pero no podía.

Tragó grueso y miró de reojo a su novio. Estaba tan serio y callado, parecía un témpano de hielo. Muy diferente a su estado de ánimo habitual.

Rosalind estaba entrando en pánico, no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer.

"Bien Rosalind, que no se te olvide respirar: Acuéstate, cierra los ojos y déjate hacer sin decir nada". Pensó mientras tragaba saliva e hizo lo que le ordenó su mente. Recordándose una y otra vez respirar antes de que se desmayara por la falta de oxígeno en su sistema.

Noto como su novia, estaba tan tiesa como un palo y estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire con los párpados bien cerrados.

Se notaba su extremo nerviosismo.

Debía ser una enorme pesadilla para su novia lo que iba a pasar esa noche.

Respiró resignado. No quería causarle daño y traumatizarla de por vida, planeaba ser de lo más cuidadoso y gentil. Siendo su primera vez la trataría con máxima delicadeza y haría lo posible para que lo disfrutara. Eran novios, y él la avía secuestrado y lastimado hace mucho, ahora sentía que su deber como hombre o Zombi al caso, era cuidarla y protegerla aunque dejara de amarlo. Tal vez si tenía suerte el amor duraría todo una eternidad.

Rosalind era una chica especial, era alegre y vivaz, siempre podía sacarle una sonrisa sin importar lo triste y enojado que estuviera, lo único que podía ofrecer era su lealtad, la escucharía siempre, le daría su compañía y criarían bien a sus hijos; él, a cambio de eso, le daría protección, respeto y cuidaría que no le faltara nada a ella o a sus hijos.

Acarició su mejilla trémula apenas tocándola con las yemas de sus dedos. El contacto hizo que enrojeciera su rostro, que hasta el momento se las había arreglado para mantenerse pálido, e hizo que tomara la bocanada más grande de aire que hasta entonces en sus diecisietes años de vida había tomado.

"Genial, ahora la había puesto aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba" se recriminó para sus adentros. Y esto era sólo un roce; no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería lo demás.

Josey: Rosalind, tranquilízate. Quiero hacer esto lo menos difícil para ti, pero tienes que cooperar un poco.

Dijo en un tono consolador, tratando de hacer que sus palabras surtieran efecto.

Abrió sus ojos mirando tímida.

Rosalind: Pero es que no sé…

Sus palabras fueron apenas un murmullo logró escucharla con mucho trabajo pero entendió perfecto lo que le quiso decir.

Josey: ¿Es que acaso no te explicó nadie?

Rosalind negó con su cabeza, avergonzada, cubriendo sus labios con las manos. No quería decepcionar a Josey. Pero, al parecer, lo estaba haciendo una vez más con su torpeza y le dieron ganas de llorar.

Esto era el colmo, pensó Josey enojado. ¿Cómo era posible que no le informaran nada? ¡La estaban enviando a la guerra sin fusil!

Se lo tendría que decir él muy a su pesar. La "charla".

Cuando tuviera a sus hijos no delegaría esa responsabilidad. Era algo muy importante para dejarlo pasar.

Josey: Ven Rosalind, siéntate.

Llamó con paciencia indicándole que se pusiera a su lado.

Lo hizo de inmediato pensando que estaba enojado al ver su ceño fruncido.

Josey: ¿Sabes de dónde viene los bebés?

Pregunto paciente y con voz moderaba para no asustar más a la pobre chica. No quería ni imaginar cómo fue cuando tuvo la menstruación.

Rosalind: Si…de-el estómago de… las… mujeres.

Josey: Bien ¿Y sabes cómo llegan esos bebés ahí?

Rosalind: Pues… el hombre pone su semilla y…entonces el bebé crece dentro por nueve meses.

Josey: Correcto, el hombre pone su semilla dentro de la mujer (repitió). ¿Sabes?, el hombre y la mujer tienes cuerpos diferentes. ¿Conoces en qué consisten éstas diferencias?

Preguntó esperanzado ante la posibilidad de poderse explicar de forma más sencilla el punto a dónde quería llegar.

Rosalind: El hombre tiene el pecho plano…y la mujer no.

Josey: Sí (Ahora venia la parte difícil) Tú cuerpo es…como una entrada… ¿Alguna vez has visto a un hombre desnudo?

Rosalind: Si… una vez oí ruidos en la habitación de Juliet, y fui a revisar y mire a Swan y Juliet… bueno asiendo… el… amor (esto último lo dijo en un murmullo) y mire que le colgaba algo… entre las piernas.

Respondió tímida. Siempre se había preguntado por eso pero nunca nadie se había dignado a decirle por qué los cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer eran diferentes. "Por fin un avance" pensó Josey, aliviado.

Josey: Esa parte de nosotros contiene la semilla que se planta en la mujer y así se hacen los bebés.

Rosalind analizó con mucho cuidado esa frase dejando que la lógica hiciera lo suyo y de pronto se hizo la luz.

Rosalind: ¿Qui-quieres decir…que…metes eso en mí?

Musitó con la voz entrecortada por la sorpresa del conocimiento que estaba adquiriendo. Sus ojos perlas se abrieron desorbitadas y miró la entrepierna de su marido. Se felicitaba sí mismo por su pequeño logro. Ahora todo lo que seguía le sería más simple de explicar.

En ese momento todo ocurriría con mucha más sencillez para los dos. El momento de cumplir con su deber había llegado. Rosalind tomó la mano de Josey dándole a entender que ya estaba lista para lo que vendría a continuación, Josey la miró comprendiendo su permiso para comenzar.

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y la tomó por la nuca con suavidad atrayéndola hacia él. Besó y mordisqueó un poco su labio inferior haciendo que abriera su boca para darle la bienvenida a la invasión de su lengua, que la exploraba poco a poco invitando a que ella hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Al principio, fue tímida y torpe. No sabía qué hacer hasta que Josey la empujó a bailar con la suya y fue tomando el ritmo con lentitud. Comenzaba a disfrutar del beso.

Por otra parte, ignoraba qué hacer con sus manos, le temblaban. ¿Debía dejarlas donde estaban, abrazarlo, tocar su cabello como él lo hacía con el suyo o qué? Estaba un tanto perdida por su nula experiencia y muy insegura.

Josey: Tócame (como leyendo sus pensamientos).

Alzó su mano temblorosa como gelatina directo a su pecho e Josey la aprisionó con la suya, firme, para que sintiera su corazón martillando con fuerza. Lo miró sorprendida al sentir su pulso, ella se sentía igual con el suyo. Acercó su oído a su tórax sustituyendo su mano para escuchar. Josey la dejó hacer mientras se abría las prendas dejando su pecho expuesto ante ella para que sintiera su piel. El aroma masculino la golpeó de pronto embriagándola. Era como la lluvia fresca de un día de verano.

Inconsciente de sus actos, comenzó a delinear el torso masculino con sus manos; su piel era lisa y firme. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que hacía pero no le importó. Le gustaba sentir esa piel debajo de sus manos.

Josey miraba lo que hacía con interés dejando que sus tersas y suaves manos exploraran su cuerpo cohibida ante sus propias reacciones. En tanto, él comenzaba a desvestirla.

No sintió en qué momento su pantalón se aflojó hasta que no notó el contacto de los labios de Josey en su hombro y éste iba deslizando con una lentitud mientras dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo semidesnudo. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era su ropa interior, camisa, y bragas.

Estaba admirado su cuerpo complemente voluptuoso y apetecible. Se le hizo agua la boca al contemplarlo y sintió a su miembro reaccionar salvaje ante la visión. La recostó con cuidado boca abajo, besándola y alguna que otra mordida suave y bien colocada, que hacia estremecer a Cordelia de placer involuntario. En el proceso se deshizo de su camisa, sostén, bragas y, de paso, con su muy molesto traje, que ya le estorbaba a su "amiguito" de toda la vida.

Se colocó sobre ella acomodando su miembro entre sus nalgas y comenzó a frotarse entre ellas, causando que Rosalind lanzara un pequeño respingo involuntario ante la sorpresa de esta acción.

"¡Dios mío! Es la cosa que le cuelga" pensó tomando conciencia por primera vez de que tal vez "eso" era un poco grande para que lo recibiera en su cuerpo.

De inmediato, Josey se dio cuenta de lo tensa que se puso al sentirlo. Empezó a masajear el lóbulo de su oreja con dientes y lengua. Había notado que era una zona muy sensible en ella y le susurró que se relajara, que no le haría daño y que se dejara llevar.

Ella respiró profundamente, haciendo caso del consejo de su marido, cerrando los ojos y centrándose en las sensaciones que estaban invadiendo su cuerpo.

La fricción entre sus nalgas, los aromas entremezclados de ambos, los besos, caricias y el roce entre sus cuerpos desnudos la hizo gritar con desesperación aferrando las sábanas con fuerza. Algo faltaba y lo requería con urgencia.

¡Ahora! ¡Ya!, gritaba su mente.

Josey la giró bruscamente, alzó su pierna sobre su hombro buscando su entrada para fundirse en ella de una vez, en una profunda y dura estocada.

El dolor y el placer del orgasmo la atravesaron hasta el punto de las lágrimas haciendo que mordiera sus labios para no gritar y aferrándose a la espalda de su esposo para no desmayarse ante la intensidad del momento.

Se quedó quieto sintiendo las contracciones del orgasmo gruñendo de placer al sentir su interior por primera vez y se corrió con violencia hundiéndose en su propia dicha. Una vez que terminó y sintió que Rosalind aflojaba el agarre de su espalda, miró su rostro. Le preguntó si estaba bien mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos. Ella asintió mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

Se quitó de encima, situándose a su lado abrazándola para atraerla aún más cercas y no perder el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

"¡De acuerdo, sí cupo!" pensó Rosalind recuperando su aliento y cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos. Le enterró las uñas a su esposo en la espalda, de seguro que le iba a dejar marca.

Rosalind: Perdón.

Josey: ¿Por qué?

Rosalind: Por…lo de tu espalda.

Josey: Está bien, me gustó.

Rosalind cerró sus ojos mientras se dejo caer en un profundo sueño.

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por los reviems. **_


End file.
